


你的雪照亮我的夏天

by notthechosenone



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Daily Life Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, one-shot collections, spoilers upon ep9
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: 「我叫曆 喜屋武。」馳河藍加抬起頭，看著新來的交換學生。「我從沖繩來的，請多多指教。」那抹笑照亮了加拿大的雪地。—滑板無題/蓋題短打，CP混亂（預設藍曆喬櫻），有AU，有到ep9的劇透。—
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 6





	你的雪照亮我的夏天

「我叫曆 喜屋武。」

馳河藍加抬起頭，看著新來的交換學生。

「我從沖繩來的，請多多指教。」

那抹笑照亮了加拿大的雪地。

——

手機上的來電人顯示著 _卡拉_ 。

虎次郎一言不發，把義大利麵屋門口營業中的牌子翻到背面。

——

藍加講英文的時候少了點日文那樣生疏的距離感，他字句流暢，發音鎮靜，碰到同鄉時他甚至眼角會上揚起來。

就不該推他來遊客中心打工，喜屋武曆苦惱地發著傳單。但他們缺錢，藍加愛吃。

——

俐落的鹿、冷酷的狼、厚實的熊：曆對加拿大的印象。

寶寶雪怪：曆對藍加的印象。

馳河藍加對此嗤之以鼻，但喜屋武曆不接受任何其他意見。他的板他的畫筆，這是只屬於他的任性。

——

「我和你跟愛抱夢是不同類人呀。」

看著在自己身下遮著眼發抖的曆，藍加突然想起雨夜那晚紅髮男孩破碎的字句。

——  
「曆，你難不成怕鬼嗎。」  
  
喜屋武曆冒著冷汗倉促地點點頭，臉色要白的比自己還過。藍加握了握略泛透明的手指。自己的秘密可不能讓他發現。

——  
「我妹妹跟我出櫃了，怎麼辦，藍加。」  
  
滑板男孩一臉憔悴地攤在書桌上頭，藍加也苦惱，那他什麼時候跟曆出櫃方便。

——  
「我沒看過一個吸血鬼是恐血的。」喜屋武曆聳聳他鮮紅色的犬耳，對在地上的藍加伸出手。  
  
「我也沒看過哪個狼人喜歡滑滑板，說穿了你自己跑起來速度都還快一些吧。」  
  
馳河藍加從地上爬了起來，試圖不去想喜屋武曆的血會是什麼味道。

——  
「舔一舔的話傷口會好的比較快喔。」  
  
 _我不相信泛科學。_  
  
但看著曆把他的手指捧在掌心，藍加的話卡在喉頭出不了口。

——  
太強的話、把人落在後頭的話，是會跟朋友吵架的喔。  
  
MIYA講這句話的時候神情複雜，藍加難以解讀，那種過來人的風霜感使他不安。

——  
如果可以的話，想要養怎樣的的寵物呢？大耳狐在曆懷中轉啊轉地。紅髮男孩看著他露出笑容，而藍加只想把項圈往眼前的人頸上繫。

——  
藍加擁有可以看到曆堅強與脆弱的權力。  
  
但，是愛抱夢才能看見曆的恐懼。

——  
虎次郎是喜歡衝浪的，比較多美女，近水歡愉，也可以放鬆地享受裸身的自在。  
  
但是大書法家厭光，所以廚師留在了陸地上。

——  
「賭誰先告白嗎？輸了就來店裡打工？」  
  
『曆。』  
  
切，賭局不成立嗎。影嘟起嘴巴，要有實也這樣子可人的男孩在店裡，業績還不直線上衝。

——  
MIYA窩在暖爐裡連著電視打曠野之息，日月在教藍加怎麼寫字，比嘉廣海在一旁比劃著著冬天的花莖要怎麼剪才能放得久。  
  
這是我家啊？喜屋武曆從廁所走出來，覺得哪裡怪怪的但是說不出口。

——  
「喜歡怎樣的女孩子呢？曆。」班上的同學噪弄到。  
  
「嗯，」紅髮男孩想了下。「個子很高大屁股的女生吧。」他回答道。  
  
『欸？』

「那你喜歡怎樣的男孩子呢？藍加。」男同學轉身，撐著椅子問道。  
  
『欸？』

——  
實也清楚他卡不進藍加跟曆中間，兩個男孩是磁極，像月亮跟太陽，潮汐與海水。  
  
 _但藍加不知道_ 。貓眼角微勾，咪起眼睛笑了。  
  
他故意在藍加面前翻開和曆的對話筐，和他的史萊姆傳起了信息。

——

  
「曆今天不來嗎？」  
（已讀）  
  
看著手機裡面沒有被回覆的信息，藍加苦惱了。是因為他都用內建貼圖的關係嗎？  
  
並不是，但沒有人跟他講。

——  
藍加的筆記全是英文，而曆的筆記全是塗鴉。  
  
期末考前的兩個禮拜，紅髮男孩嘆口氣，想著他需要更多的朋友。

——  
南城虎次郎沒辦法說服櫻屋敷薰去刺青，小的秀氣的精緻的他也不要。  
  
櫻屋敷薰不讓南城虎次郎去穿孔，耳洞都不行。只有他能在廚師的肩頸腰腹上留下痕跡。

——  
「好啦！真心話還是大冒險選一個？」  
  
明明是問句，但藍加看著MIYA皎潔的笑跟微醺靠在影身邊的曆。覺得不管哪個選項看起來都是死路一條。

——  
如果我是勇者的話，那你可以做我的公主嗎？  
  
柴郡貓撇撇嘴，誰要王子的角色先給人佔走了呢。

——  
有很多女生跟藍加告白，曆有點不開心，但沒辦法，誰叫人家長得帥。  
  
不少女孩子來找曆談心，藍加看的皺眉。「但沒辦法，誰要我們班就他一個Gay，他閨蜜多。」坐藍加左邊那個男孩拍拍混血兒的肩，跟他解釋道。

——  
「好想聽聽喬你們滑滑板時候的事蹟啊！」曆趴在拉麵台子上，向著不請自來的意料廚師悶聲道。  
  
「以前的日子自由許多啊。」虎次郎難得收起了笑，眼睛瞇著看向遠方似的。櫃檯上放著的招財貓沒了電，手舉在空中放不下來。

  
  
「90年代的路上沒像現在這麼多監視攝影機。」

——  
藍加不善閱讀，所以他是動畫黨；曆是手機男孩，是個漫畫派。  
  
「你要是敢跟我說巨人結局你就死定了。」曆好痛苦，他現在每週陪自己男友追動畫還不能爆雷，且藍加還在他白色的包包邊掛了七海的吊飾。  
  
喜屋武曆好痛苦。

——  
神話中是蛇勸誘夏娃吃下禁果的。  
  
菊池忠拿著蘋果，發現要是食物對上藍加的話，自己可能勸都不用勸。

——  
曆分化了，他不舒服地窩在座位邊，和老師舉手請了下半天的假。班上其他的Alpha 躁動著被保健室人員給喊了停。  
  
 **好想要** ，藍加想， **好想要知道他是什麼味道。**

**——  
** 「不好意思，我們不接待未成年人喔！」  
  
紅髮男孩穿著黑色背心跟淡金色領結，語氣中帶著歉意退卻了加拿大遊客馳河藍加。他憑著流利的日文跟當地人推薦層層過關，卻還是在最後一刻給牛郎店打了退堂鼓。  
  
「——不過我的班到12點。」名為喜屋武曆的侍者轉過他的推薦卡，留下了自己的號碼。

——  
「有聽說吧，S可是午夜開始呢。」

——  
喜屋武曆把滑板遞了過來，男孩帶著清慘的笑。跟他說比賽要加油喔。  
  
馳河藍加把板身轉過來，一片空白，沒有了曆L2S上頭那隻張揚的雪怪。

——  
菊池忠以正坐的姿勢跪了下來，示意給眼前的人看。  
  
「做狗的話，要再更安靜更低調一點，不然愛之介少爺會生氣的。」  
眼前的人悶不作聲，議員秘書嘆口氣，只好告知說要是不好好聽話，是不會把口枷取下來的。

——  
藍加滑著滑板經過了他初次學會豚跳的公園，映著夕陽，他看見曆持著滑板，跟另一個不見臉的男孩子有說有笑。  
  
他煞車速度之快到差點摔了個四腳朝天。

——  
  
藍加的手機裡存滿了致命誘惑的歌（而且這貨居然是用Spotify 個人帳戶），MIYA是迪士尼鐵粉，比嘉廣海最喜歡的歌手是Taylor Swift 。  
  
喜屋武曆則沒辦法接受沒有人看過宮崎駿早期的經典動畫。  
  
「這不能做為你徵收我餐廳開電影派對的理由。」虎次郎嘆氣，但還是開門讓了幾個孩子進來。

——  
曆喝了酒，他聽到有人問他說。「你喜歡藍加嗎？」  
  
「喜歡啊，」紅髮高中生笑嘻嘻的說，紅色的袖子給他捲到了手肘。「但是不可以跟藍加說喔，是秘密。」他一臉神秘，褐金色的眼睛瞇了起來。  
  
馳河藍加紅了臉，悶聲答應喜屋武曆，說他的秘密在自己這邊很安全。

——  
「這次賭什麼，曆！標記權嗎？」不認識的男生湊了上來，開始跟Ｓ場上少數的紅髮Omega有說有笑的。 _屁啦，滾開，忘記你上次輸的多慘了嗎？_ ，曆回話。  
  
藍加左肩的天使催促他把曆跟這個素不相識的男生隔開，右肩的惡魔細語要藍加快跟曆賭標記權。藍加眨眨眼，發現左右肩的建議他都還沒聽進，倒是先揍了來者一拳。

——  
「藍加，你看。」MIYA轉過手機，給滑板夥伴秀出S的成員登錄畫面（上頭自然寫的是假名）他下拉到R的那行。  
  
「曆的名字從上頭被移走了。」

——  
「不好意思了，喬。」藍加抓抓頭。「如果我贏了的話，可以把揍一拳愛抱夢的權利讓渡給你。」  
  
「那就麻煩了。」

。END


End file.
